The Breakfast Discussion
by the-notebooks-voice
Summary: Drama arises at the breakfast table one morning. Hilson. I suck at summaries but i think you'll like it.


**Title**: The Breakfast Discussion

**Author**: the-notebooks-voice

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios.

**Summary**: This was going to be part 2 to my first story Do we have any whip cream, but i noticed i had made some mistakes, that i just couldn't make this my second chapter and needed to keep writing so i made this just another fight between them. The nice thing is this chapter came out better than the first stories chapter, at least i think.

**Warnings**: Yes this is a House and Wilson Yaoi (gay love) and if you don't like it then don't read it you're not being forced to read it, but if you click on it and do read it please comment on it even if it's just a short comment. I'd love to hear from the people who read my stories.

**The Breakfast Discussion**

The soft gentle pawing of Wilson's dumb dog against House's side woke him up. House opened his eyes and squinted to try to block the sunlight, which was shining right in his face. He stretched his arms, rubbed his eyes and they adjusted to the bright light. He sat up and reached over to the backboard of the bed for his cane. He heavily placed his feet on the floor and stood up straight, every part of him felt heavy and still asleep. He walked in to the bathroom, washed his face, peed, and went over to the shower and began to run the water; when he was interrupted by a light well known knock on the door. It was Wilson, he had noticed House had woken up and seemed to want to talk to him.

"House, I know you're in there." Wilson stated softly taking it in account that House had only woken up few minutes earlier. House turned off the shower and sat down on the closed toilet, waiting for Wilson to continue with whatever he was going to say.

"Look House, I made breakfast so could you wait to take your shower until after you have breakfast?" Wilson asked in a doubtful tone.

"But Mommy" House said in a mocking tune. "Just five more minutes"

"Very funny House, come on I know you want breakfast. Stop trying to avoid me. We live together you really can't hide from me forever" Wilson said feeling sort of happy being since House seemed to be in a really good mood for him.

House actually being in a very good mood, like Wilson had already noticed, decided to wait to take his shower and went out to eat the breakfast Wilson had made for him. By the time House had made this decision, Wilson was already eating.

"House, here" Wilson handed House the plate of pancakes; melted butter and syrup drowning them to a sort of mush, not yet soaking them to a soup. House grabbed the plate and the fork lying on the kitchen table next to the glass (milk or orange juice, your choice) and the napkin Wilson had so nicely lain out. Wilson cleared his through and got up. He placed his plate and fork in the sink. He was about to say something when House interrupted him.

"Thanks for the breakfast, it was great." House commented trying to; sort of apologize for the rude attitude just a few minutes ago.  
>"Your welcome, but-well-we really should talk about this shouldn't we…?"Wilson quietly asked, his voice was trailing off and couldn't seem to find the right words to form the sentence.<p>

"What is there to talk about? If you're talking about the refusal for sex last night, then there is nothing to say, nothing happened, hence forth, NOTHING TO SAY."House complained placing emphasis on the NOTHING TO SAY, being since nothing did happen, no matter how much house wanted it to.

"What do you mean, NOTHING TO SAY? We haven't slept together in nearly three weeks and all you can say is there is nothing to say…?you're the one who hasn't left me alone since the sex stopped, And yet you think there isn't anything to talk about. What's your problem House?"Wilson practically screamed and tears welled up in his eyes. He was so afraid of losing House, even though it wouldn't happen, it still scared him. He tried to hold back the tears, knowing that if House saw him cry he would make fun of him and insist he was acting all feminine. Thoughts rushed through his head, I'm not acting all feminine, and I'm not acting stupid, right? He kept telling himself over and over again, but the words didn't keep the tears from falling. He couldn't help it, they just wouldn't stay hidden. The tears came rushing down his cheeks and he couldn't stop them. His lips began to tremble and his body started to shake. House was staring at him and all Wilson wanted to do was hide his face or die of embarrassment, whichever came first.

"House-I-I-I'm so sorry it's all my fault and I really don't want to lose you please don't hate me."Wilson said in a muffled tone while trying to avoid the tears from interrupting what he was saying. Everything he was saying was hard to understand, the tears were running in to his mouth and the trembling of his lips made the words sound all jumbled. Wilson was leaning over the sink trying to avoid having to look at House.

"You know you can't avoid me forever, I mean we do live together."House said quoting Wilson. Wilson quietly chuckled as to realizing that House had actually been listening to him talking and sort of amazed that House remembered exactly what he had said, when even Wilson had forgotten what he had said.

"I could never hate you when you're the only one who is able to put up with me and yes it is your fault. You are the one who kept avoiding me; if you weren't in the mood for sex you could have just said so, instead of making me thing you had lost interest in me of that I wasn't satisfying you anymore. I am a man and I do have needs but I would have understood if you had told me. I love you. God, you're acting like such a woman."House stated, he needed to take a breath before he could say "why'd you have to be so stupid of course I love you and Hell I need you."He finally finished.

House stood up and walked around the table to where Wilson was standing. He wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. Wilson hid his face in House's shirt and continued to cry. House held Wilson tighter to try to stop the shaking and to calm Wilson down. Gently rubbing his back and placing his other hand on the back of Wilson's head, and slightly ruffling his perfect hair. Wilson leaned his head up a little to meet House's eyes and nuzzled in closer.

"I'm sorry I worried and acted so stupid I just couldn't bear loosing you, and I haven't really been fair to you lately. I'd be so lonely without you and boy, I'd missed you."Wilson mentioned in a shy whisper.

"I know, and don't worry you wouldn't be able to get rid of me even if you tried. I'm here to stay."House said. "Now you stop worrying and just relax. Stop crying and calm down."

House was like Wilson's vicodin he needed him and would miss him. He was addicted to him even though he was so bad for him if he was around him to long, but he still needed him and couldn't be without him. Wilson had stopped crying now but was still shaking slightly.

"House, I love you and don't ever want to lose you."Wilson said sounding drained from crying and yelling so much.

"I know you do and I don't want to lose you either. Well I admit I was going to do this another time but it probably would be better now than any other time."House said sort of sad that his idea, whatever it was had been, was now going to be different but, what the hell. The timing was perfect and the emotion in the room would just add to the perfectness of the event about to happen.


End file.
